


Sakura, With You

by mahiru2395



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Spelling & Grammar, M/M, missed soutama day, my tears and love towards these two, sakura flower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 19:24:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18708436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahiru2395/pseuds/mahiru2395
Summary: Tamaki hears someone sing in a music room that people barely use and listens to the 'mysterious boy' sing in secrecy. By accident Tamaki asks the mysterious boy who turns out to be his senior, Osaka Sogo to teach him how to sing. The story on how their relation become closer as they aim for the same ambition, becoming a singer.





	Sakura, With You

**Author's Note:**

> -Not related to the main story/side story of the game or the anime.  
> -Sogo and Tamaki have only one year old difference in this story.  
> -bad grammar

Tamaki was walking down the hall in the 3rd floor of the school building. It was 4pm, the time where not much people are left in the school and very few stay back and enjoy their time in their clubroom. 3rd floor only had music room and few classrooms located so it was the great place for Tamaki to lodge around the place and find an empty class to secretly listen to the mysterious boy singing in the music room. No one knew about the existence of the mysterious boy that sang in the music room except Tamaki himself.

It was a coincidence that Tamaki heard the mysterious boy singing a song first time when he was a first year high school student. That day when he got to hear the singing was the day Tamaki had to stay back at school to finish up a homework that was overdue in which the teacher forced him to do.

Tamaki was complaining to himself “Why do I have to do this ahh… Aya must be waiting at the orphanage with the other kids. Why does the teacher want me to finish this… Maybe I should grab oosama pudding on the way back, wait do I have enough money to afford it?”  
When Tamaki was disturbed by himself he started to hear a beautiful voice singing started to hear. A piano was played together accompanying the voice that was singing a slow jazz song.  
The singing took away complains that Tamaki was repeating to himself endlessly and instantly took away Tamaki’s attention. The soft voice resounded within the class room and Tamaki predicted that the sound from the music room next to the class he was bounded at. Tamaki dropped his mechanical pencil on the desk and looked out the class, solely focusing on the voice that was singing, then he looked out the window and saw the sakura tree, fully bloomed with it’s light pink flowers. Tamaki thought to himself that the voice resembled the sakura tree with it’s delicate flowers that slowly sheds it’s petals.

Ever since that day, it became a routine for Tamaki to stay back to listen to the secret singer.

A year passed since and seasons changed. Tamaki moved up to 2nd year in high school but he still thought that nothing much changed. 2nd year of high school was the time that everyone started to think about what ambition and goals they should follow to become a ‘successful person’ in life. Tamaki did not have such thing like that, after all he was just a boy that loved dancing and listening to someone sing well in secrecy, unsure about what the future will bring him.

Tamaki looked out the window, ignoring the teacher bugging the class to fill in the form about the goals they had after they graduate. Tamaki left the form blank, he hated the feeling of having something planned- he just wanted to enjoy the moment that he had as a high schooler, carefree and slightly mischievous. He looked out the window and realized the sakura tree he saw when he first heard the ‘mysterious singer’ singing. It became the time of the year that the sakura trees bloom it’s flower and it reminded Tamaki of the singer in the music room. Tamaki dazed, thinking of watching the singer sing with the sakura flower petals gently falling to the ground, imagining the face of the singer that the never met.

 

The school ended by the time he finished thinking about the mysterious music room boy. The class representative and one of the closest friend that Tamaki had ,Izumi Iori, came over.

“Yotsuba-san, are you heading home?”  
“Hmm, no, Iorin you can go home. I’m staying back.”  
“From before I always wanted to know but why do you stay back at school? You don’t even have any club activities right?”  
“I have to listen to someone.”  
“Listen?”  
“You don’t need to know Iorin.”  
Iori took a big breath.  
“I got it, see you tomorrow Yotsuba-san.”  
“Yeah.”

Then Iori left Tamaki, and within no time Tamaki was left in the empty classroom. He played on his phone some oosama pudding game while he waited until it became 4pm. When the clock hand pointed 4pm, he grabbed the light weighted bag and ran to the 3rd floor where the music room was. He tried opening the classroom next to the music room, where he would sit in the front row desk to listen to the singing, but all the classrooms on the 3rd floor were locked. He forgot that there was renovation going on for a month. Then someone opened the door of the music room and Tamaki turned around. A boy shorter than him that had a light purple hair with a purple eyes that was determined of something was standing in front of the music room door. The moment Tamaki saw him he knew that the boy was the mysterious boy that he hid himself to listened to. Tamaki ran and grabbed the boy’s arm and the boy turned around and looked at Tamaki, confused.

“Um.., what do you need from me?”

Tamaki slightly panicked. He did it out of surprise and was not prepared what to say.

“Could you leave my arm?”

Tamaki spoke without a second thought.

“CAN YOU TEACH ME HOW TO SING?”

The boy looked surprised.

“Huh?”  
“I always heard you singing in the music room secretly. I know you are good at singing!”

Tamaki looked at the boy who was blushing badly. After few seconds of silence, the boy nodded. Instantly Tamaki got happy and shouted.

“YATTA!”  
Then the boy covered Tamaki’s mouth.  
“Shhh… if the teacher finds out I brought a person here, both of us will be in trouble!”  
“Oh… Sorry.”  
“Let’s go in the music room.”

Tamaki could not believe that he was entering the music room and was going to watch the mysterious boy sing in front of him. It was getting harder for him to hide the excitement.

“So, what is your name and which class are you from?” asked the boy. Tamaki totally forgot to introduce himself.  
“I’m Yotsuba Tamaki, 2nd year in class D. How about you?”  
“I am Osaka Sogo, 3rd year in class A. Haha it seems like I am your senior.”  
Tamaki thought Sogo was in the same grade as him but thinking back it did make sense that he would be a senior since first years were not allowed to borrow any classes. Sogo sat down on the piano chair and opened up the lid of the grand piano.  
“So, Yotsuba-kun.”  
“You can call me Tamaki.”  
“Oh then, Tamaki-kun. Why do you want to learn how to sing from me?”  
“I listened to you sing and thought you were good at singing.”  
Sogo blushed.  
“Have you been listening to me singing?”  
“Yeah. What’s wrong with that? You are good at…”

Sogo faced Tamaki straight forward.

“Tamaki-kun, in exchange of me teaching you how to sing, please keep it a secret that I stay back at the music room.”  
“Yeah sure.”

Tamaki had no idea why Sogo was so eager to hide about him singing but he listened to what Sogo told him. He wanted to ask Sogo what was the reason but Sogo looked sad and realized it was something he could not ask Sogo simply. 

Sogo was relatively good at teaching a song and Tamaki found it easy to learn music from him. Singing to Tamaki was as fun as getting to dance his heart out, also Tamaki got to know he was not bad at singing than what he thought. Slowly he found himself wanting to choose his career path on something related to performing. Sogo was really supportive and gentle with Tamaki when teaching and within no time they got closer. It became a daily routine that Tamaki waited for Sogo in the Music room and when Sogo arrives they would discuss about how their day went and proceeded in practicing.

Tamaki’s heart fluttered every moment being with Sogo and it was a feeling he have never felt in his life before. 

Time passed and winter came in no time. The time that Tamaki spent with Sogo was just eight months and it was a good amount of time he got to know about Sogo. Sogo was from a wealthy family, Osaka cooperation, known to be one of Japan’s biggest companies. Due to it, his parents were strict and harsh so it was impossible for him to express about himself much in front of anyone. Then when he met his uncle who was an artist that performed happily and sang songs that soothed Sogo, his uncle inspired him to be a singer. But at the same time Sogo had to see his relatives opposing his uncle’s profession and in a young age only the mere fact it is not a prominent job. When Sogo’s uncle passed away due to sickness and told Tamaki that everyone blamed it on the profession that the uncle loved and took pride in. 

That was why Sogo found it hard to bring up to his family that he wanted to follow his uncle’s path. Whenever Sogo talked about his uncle, and practiced his piano and singing skills secretly.

The moment that Sogo unwrapped his story about his uncle, Tamaki noticed that Sogo played the piano silently and to Tamaki it sounded like Sogo grieved for the uncle that passed away.

Sogo talked about his ambition, becoming a musician like the uncle that he looked up to. Tamaki noticed how happy Sogo looked when he was telling him about it. Tamaki only said one thing- “Sou-chan you look the happiest when you talk about what you truly want to do.”

The school started its winter holiday and the Music room was opened nearly every day. Sogo and Tamaki agreed to meet at 3pm to practice. Tamaki arrived at the music room earlier than Sogo and he dropped his school bag on the chair and waited for Sogo’s arrival. After many thoughts, Tamaki became determined that he will go into the music industry and wanted Sogo to know it. Tamaki imagined how Sogo would react when he told that he will aim to become a singer like him. Only by the thought of it made Tamaki excited since he knew Sogo would smile and support him like he used to.

While Tamaki was middle of his daydream, the music room door slides open and Sogo came in looking rather sad. Tamaki went up to Sogo and made an announcement with exhilaration. 

“SOU-CHAN! I’m planning to aim becoming a singer! Luckily I got scouted by one of the Takanashi production staff on the street the other day and planning to take their…”

The reaction that Tamaki expected did not happen, in fact it was the opposite, and Sogo did not seem like his usual self.

“… That sounds… nice Tamaki-kun. Congrats.”

Tamaki realized Sogo was hiding something from him, definitely something was not right.  
“Sou-chan… did something happen?”

Sogo got teary and looked away from Tamaki.

“It’s nothing much Tamaki-kun. I’m fine so…”  
“DON’T SAY YOU ARE FINE WHEN YOU AREN’T! TELL ME WHAT’S WRONG!”

Tamaki turned Sogo around towards him. Sogo started to cry.

“Was it because I said I want to become a singer? What is the problem Sou-chan…?”  
“…I am… sincerely happy… that you found the ambition you want to aim for… just that… I wouldn’t be…”  
“Huh?”  
Sogo freed himself from Tamaki and looked at him in the blue eyes.  
“Tamaki-kun, I have something to tell you.”  
“What is it?”  
“Today will be our last lesson.”  
“WHAT? WHY?”  
“I’m moving tomorrow. It was sudden for me also…”

Tamaki was confused. Sogo’s shocking announcement was not something Tamaki expected.

“Why… do everyone so… important to me… leave?” Tamaki mumbled. It suddenly reminded of his father who left the house and mother who passed away due to sickness. Tamaki felt bitter because the person that he looked up to, followed and before he realized, fall in love with was going to leave him. Sogo quickly grabbed Tamaki’s hand.

“I will come back to you no matter what and I promise you! So could you wait till that day comes?”

Sogo looked into Tamaki’s eyes and slightly smiled, trying to make Tamaki feel better.

“Tamaki-kun, I remember you telling how beautiful the cherry blossom tree at the back of our school building is. I don’t know when it will be but let’s meet there the next time we meet each other. Until that day comes, I will study hard and prove my family that I can become a musician that can be successful, so till then could you wait for me?”

Tamaki was about to go against what Sogo said but the moment he looked into Sogo’s eyes, those determined eyes, it reminded of Tamaki when he met for the first time, who struggled so much to keep moving forward for what he loved and even today he had those same eyes. Tamaki knew Sogo was not lying to him. Tamaki decided to tell Sogo something big, something that he have been hiding.

“Sou-chan, also I have something to tell you.”  
“What is it?”

Tamaki took a big breath then looked into Sogo’s dark purple eyes.

“I like you.”  
‘What-“  
“You promised me that you are going to meet me under that sakura tree, so tell me your answer there. I will wait for you until you come and tell me about your feelings.”

Tears softly went down on Sogo’s cheeks and Tamaki held Sogo’s hand tightly, not wanting to let go of it. Tamaki closed his eyes and tried his best to not act so childish like his usual self. Both of them were young and never knew that the moment to say good bye will come too soon.

The night that they walked to their separate paths, it was cold and Tamaki had a look at the sakura tree and asked - When will spring come?

 

“Tamaki, it seems like a new trainee joining us!” Riku tells Tamaki.  
“Oh really?” Tamaki answered Riku.

Tamaki was least interested in the new member joining Takanashi Production. There was one thing that was at his mind, it was Sogo. Ever since that day, there was no contact from Sogo. Tamaki was busy ever since he passed the audition he took at Takanashi production and have been trying his best to balance out the part time job he took to maintain his living costs with Aya and practice time with the other trainees in the production. Tamaki found it hard to keep the promise he made with Sogo time to time but he tried his best in everything he could so he could also show Sogo that he became someone that can be admired. 

Banri-san who was their temporary manager came in the practice room smiling, followed by a boy which Tamaki could not see since he was standing behind Banri-san.

“Sorry to interrupt everyone during your practice time but I think some of you heard about the new trainee joining us. I came to introduce him to everyone today.”

Riku sounded excited “I wonder what kind of person he will be.”

Then the boy behind Banri-san came in front. The light purple hair, familiar height, and deep purple eyes that was determined. Tamaki realized who it was by the first glance. It was the Sou-chan he waited all the while, and the very moment Tamaki’s eyes met Sogo’s eyes, Sogo smiled at him and started to introduce himself.

“Hello everyone, I am Osaka Sogo and I will join everyone as a trainee from today onwards. I will be in your care!”

Everyone in the room went up to Sogo and asked more about him, showing their interest in him and Tamaki went up to him grabbed Sogo’s hand left the practice room and entered a room that was empty.

Tamaki asked Sogo, slightly shaking “Sou-chan… When did you… come back? I mean, why are you here?”

Sogo did not look at Tamaki and answered his question “I was forced to attend a university overseas but I wanted to keep the promise with you.”

Then Sogo looked straight at Tamaki.

“I made up my mind and decided to keep the promise we made on the last day. I guess you are one step ahead of me now but I don’t worry, I will catch up to where you are!”

Tamaki let out breathe and hugged Sogo. Tamaki could feel Sogo’s warmth and he could not believe that it was Sogo that he was hugging. To Tamaki it felt like a dream, a long awaited dream.

“Sou-chan wouldn’t disappear suddenly right? You will be with me right?”  
“Yeah Tamaki-kun. I am not going anywhere. I will be with you.”

Tamaki was assured by that one phrase ‘I will be with you.’  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About nine months since reconciliation of Tamaki and Sogo, both of them became busy practicing as a trainee. Keeping the secret that they knew each other from others, when they had break in between the practices Sogo stayed by himself in an empty room to make sure the dance moves and the singing techniques they practiced that day was to perfection. Tamaki enjoyed listening to Sogo’s singing in secrecy like when he was in 1st year of high school, where he hid in an empty class next to the music room and listened to the voice that resembled the sakura tree.

After the long journey practicing as a trainee in Takanashi production, with the five other trainees, they were able to debut safely as IDOLiSH7. That also meant, both Tamaki’s and Sogo’s dream came true, their promises were kept.

Like so, two years passed.

Tamaki and Sogo visited their old school. The building seemed like nothing much changed. Tamaki barely came to school after he was accepted in Takanashi production as a trainee, but also found no reason to be at school ever since Sogo left. The school compound was empty because of the spring break. Just in case someone realized who they were, they had a mask on all times. They headed to the cherry blossom tree at the back of the school building. Tamaki was amazed at how beautifully the Sakura flowers were bloomed on the tree, like time when he first heard Sogo’s voice, the start point of Tamaki getting to know about Sogo.

Both Tamaki and Sogo looked around and when they confirmed that there was no one around they took off their mouth masks.

“Oh wow, look at the tree Tamaki-kun! It’s beautiful.”  
“Yeah, it sure is.”

Sogo ran towards the tree then looked at Tamaki, beneath the cherry blossom tree. He softly smiled and called Tamaki.

“Come fast Tamaki-kun!”  
“Yeah, just wait Sou-chan.”

When Tamaki stood in front of Sogo, Sogo held his hand and in a serious voice asked Tamaki.

“Tamaki-kun, can I give you my answer to your confession now?”

Tamaki then remember the sudden confession he made to Sogo. He blushed and looked at Sogo, gulped and answered him.

“Yeah sure, Sou-chan.”

Sogo went closer to Tamaki and whispered to him.

“Me too, I like you.”

Then hugged Tamaki-kun firmly. Tamaki felt Sogo’s warm teardrops on his shoulders. Tamaki softly whispered into Sogo’s left ear.

“I will love you forever Sou-chan. Forever.”

Both of them stayed under that sakura tree, hugging, confirming their love towards each other.  
[End]

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my third fan fiction on IDOLiSH7! Tamasou always make me think of soft and sweet romance so it is hard for me to stop writing about them. Last month I was in Korea and when I saw sakura trees, it made me want to write sakura theme based on Tamasou!~ I personally think that spring theme really fits them. There might be an epilogue to this so please stay tuned for it!
> 
> I am hoping the quality of the story have improved since the first one I wrote last month.  
> I have proof read through the whole thing but since my english sucks, there could be grammar mistakes that I made as a habit so I hope you would understand that part!


End file.
